


You...You Fight Good

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 3 - Fandom, Connor Kenway - Fandom, Ratonhnhake:ton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Connor falls in love, and god does it hurt.
Kudos: 7





	You...You Fight Good

“BOY!”

Connor groaned as Achilles called for him. What could he possible need now? His tea reheated? A book? Connor’s head on a plate? Connor sucked it up and wiped his expression clean as he turned the corner of the house.

“I was busy, old man, this better be-”

“Good!” Achilles said cheerfully, and Connor froze. Standing on the porch beside a smiling Achilles was a young woman, about his age, with dark brown hair and tan skin. She smiled at him, and Connor looked between them. He didn’t know if a smiling Achilles was a good or bad thing. As much as he wanted the old man to be in a good mood, actually seeing him in one was…wrong. It was scary. His body went into a flight or fight mood, but he smiled kindly.

“Connor, this is (Y/N).” Achilles explained as he walked up to join them on the porch. “She’s like a daughter to me, so please make sure she has everything she needs.”

“Ratonhnhaké:ton,” Connor gave her his hand and she shook it. “But you may call me Connor.”

“Nice to meet you, Ratonhnhaké :ton.“ She smiled, and Connor withdrew his hand.

“Wait, do you mean to tell me-”

“I’m old, Connor, I can’t keep up with her as well as you can.” Achilles laughed. “Now go do whatever it is you kids do nowadays, knitting, whittling, or what have you.”

“Achilles,” Connor said in a more serious tone. “I am sorry,” He told her, and then faced the old man, “But I have things to do today. Things that require my full attention.”

“I promise I won’t be a distraction.” She said.

“I know you might not try to be, but I feel I could not successfully complete my mission if I must also preoccupied with your safety.”

Now Achilles laughed hard. “What is so funny?” Connor asked, but the old man couldn’t bring himself to words.

“If you’re worried about my safety, Ratonhnhaké:ton, then spar me.” She puffed up, Connor took a step back.

“Excuse me?”

“Do it, boy.” Achilles encouraged. “If she loses, then she can sit here with me, but if she wins, then you’ll rest easy knowing she can handle her own.”

“So be it.” He grumbled, “But do not complain to me if she gets hurt.” They walked off the porch and onto the field, Connor removed his weapons and she did the say. They waited until Achilles signalled the start of the fight, and then they were off.

She was fast, he’d give her that, what she lacked in strength she made up in speed. Connor waiting until she was close enough, and then made a move to grab her. He punched, as lightly as he could, to her left arm, but she grabbed his arm, pulled him down, and kneed him in the face. Of course she didn’t make connect, that would result in the breaking of every bone in his face, but Connor paused at the thought of how much that would hurt if she did.

Not giving him time to recuperate, she grabbed his arm, twisted it, and leapt onto his back. She twisted her legs around his neck and brought him to the ground. Connor clutched his throat, trying to get her off, but couldn’t. He slammed his head back, and she released. He quickly grabbed her leg and pinned her under him. She wiggled and thrashed as hard as she could, but she couldn’t escape him.

Connor grinned at his victory, but the grin subsided as he really looked at her. She was beautiful. Her brown eyes engulfed him, and he felt the blush on his cheeks. He looked away.

This is what she needed for an upper hand, now she pushed him off her and rolled onto him, her hidden blade engaged at his throat. He gulped.

“You…you fight well.” He breathed and she beamed.

“When do we leave?” She said, and he grumbled that they would leave as soon as she got whatever she needed. She dashed into the house to retrieve her “lucky” blades, and Connor brushed himself off.

“You fight well?” Achilles chuckled, “Boy, I practically give you a girl to talk to, and that’s what you say?” He shook his head and went inside. Connor glared at his escape and rubbed his sore back. It was decided, a smiling Achilles was not a good thing.


End file.
